I Just Want to Know Who I Am
by Tayrine Batista
Summary: Em meio a guerra, Draco sente que o que falta em sua vida está nos braços de Ginny.


Aquele seria meu último ano em Hogwarts, tudo estava ao meu alcance dentro do castelo, uma guerra basicamente vencida à frente, um futuro de glória para minha família, mas mesmo assim, sentia que faltava algo, como sempre faltara.

Comecei a sentir esse vazio, essa falta, aos quinze anos, só para então reparar em certa ruiva andando pelo castelo. Uma menina que de invisível se tornara a sensação. Uma verdadeira palhaçada, se quer saber a verdade sobre isso. Pobre, de uma família de traidores, amante de trouxas, e de uma hora para outra o sonho da maioria da população masculina da escola. Meu sonho. E como um bom Malfoy, estou acostumado a ter tudo àquilo que quero.

Pensei que talvez fosse algo fácil, como pedir dinheiro ao meu pai, ou simplesmente falar: "Quero aquela ali." Mais um item que iria tirar da estante de uma loja apenas para ser usado e jogado fora.

Ah Ginevra Weasley, os Deuses sabem como desejei que fosse assim! Mas ao invés de tudo que pensei que ela pudesse fazer com minhas tentativas de aproximação... Talvez retribuísse com brigas, declarações de ódio, gritar aos quatro ventos sobre minhas investidas (que acredite, eram discretas), ela simplesmente as ignorou.

Me divertia com o fato de um dia me deparar com Ron Weasley no corredor, gritando para deixar a irmã em paz, me chamando de maníaco, ou dizendo que não conseguiria informações atrás dela. Ou então com Potter me chamando para um duelo pela sua pobre donzela, ou simplesmente gritando as mesmas asneiras que Weasley.

Isso nunca aconteceu, nada aconteceu. Como se nunca tivesse deixado um bilhete a convidando para sair, como se fosse apenas fruto da minha imaginação aquelas ações que havia feito. Mas no fundo, sabia que não eram.

Então resolvi investir com mais afinco. Mostrar o lado nobre da minha família, o lado galanteador de um Malfoy. Poemas, histórias, cartas de amor. Diversão de inicio, mas então a brincadeira começou a sair do controle. Ela continuou a me ignorar, e eu não a olhava mais apenas para saber qual seria sua reação, mas ansiando por sua reação.

A situação virou um vício, não era como se ela não recebesse nada, fiz questão de mandar as cartas na hora do correio pela manhã. Não precisava escrever meu nome, ela sabia que eram minhas. A via recebendo, mas ela nem ao menos as lia, apenas as guardava em sua mochila.

Meus dias passaram a ser sobre _ela_. Pensar nela, sonhar com _ela_. _Ela_ fez aparecer um lado que eu não sabia que existia em mim, um lado fraco para a guerra que se seguia em frente. O meu lado capaz de amar. Percebi que precisava escondê-lo de todos. Tinha que esperar ao longe por ela. Não podia agir. Seus amigos, seus irmãos estavam todos em alerta. Ela estava cercada por eles, não havia brechas as quais pudesse utilizar para me aproximar.

Comecei a achar que estava ficando louco, ficcionado. Uma Weasley? Ela nunca retribuiria aquele sentimento, sentimento que nem eu mesmo entendia o que era, diga-se de passagem, sentimento que não poderia existir! Não por _ela!_ Ela nunca ficaria comigo, eu era um Malfoy e ela um Weasley*. Teria que mudar por ela... Algo que me fazia rir. Poderia mudar algumas coisas, mas não minhas convicções. Ela devia queimar as cartas, os mimos que lhe mandava.

Foi quando a peguei em um corredor, beijando o santo Potter, no ano passado. Entrei no corredor para encurtar o caminho para uma aula e vi os dois se agarrando. Ia provoca-los, irritá-los por estarem ali. Mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Ginevra abriu os olhos e seu olhar foi dirigido para mim. Continuava a beijar Potter, mas olhava para mim. Vi a intensidade do olhar, havia algo ali, era como se o beijasse obrigada, como se não fosse ele que ela quisesse ali.

Naquele momento eu soube, ela lia as cartas, ela sentia algo por mim. Apenas sorri e levantei uma sobrancelha, era a retribuição que dava para aquele olhar. Acenei levemente com a cabeça e voltei pelo mesmo lugar de onde havia vindo. Sentia-me confuso pelo que havia visto, era como se ela não quisesse estar beijando ele, mas a mim, e não era uma maluquice da minha cabeça.

Agora tinha como me aproximar dela. Agora, não haviam irmãos para protegê-la. Ninguém seria capaz de protegê-la. Ao menos não de mim, pelo simples fato de que, comigo, ela não precisaria de proteção.

Tomaria uma atitude. Snape, como novo diretor, e mesmo a contra gosto da maioria dos outros professores, providenciou para a primeira semana de aulas um baile de máscaras do século dezessete, todos os alunos poderiam comparecer. A tentativa era deixar o mais leve possível o clima dentro da escola. Fingir que Hogwarts não estava sobre os domínios do Lord das Trevas. Mostrar que esse novo caminho que a escola estava tomando _era o melhor._ O baile serviria para as casas interagirem e para recebermos os calouros.

Arrumei a capa em minhas costas, coloquei o capuz da roupa que vestia, era um traje de gala da época. Os cabelos escondido e a máscara, apesar de não tampar meu rosto completamente, garantiria que eu não fosse reconhecido com facilidade. Sabia que a veria quando subisse para o salão, havia mandado um vestido para ela. Mandei uma costureira copiar o vestido que uma das herdeiras de Gryffindor usara em seu noivado naquela época.

Fora ousado com esse ato, queria que usasse o vestido, seria o indício de que eu não estava louco, de que ela retribuía o que eu sentia, e foram essas palavras que colocara no bilhete junto à ele. Bilhete que assinara como Draco Malfoy.

Fiquei mais um tempo no dormitório, para deixar que ela se arrumasse e que os outros subissem, queria entrar no saguão de entrada ao mesmo momento em que ela descesse as escadas. Peguei o estojo que guardava na mala para entregar à ela. Era um colar de ouro com um medalhão da família de Gryffindor, uma joia quase impossível de encontrar, mas que obriguei meus elfos domésticos a acha-la. No fundo, sabia que a joia pertencia a Ginevra. Estava ansioso, queria finalmente aproximar-me dela.

Fiquei sem ação por um tempo quando a vi descer com o vestido que havia lhe dado. Ela retribuía, era a prova, meu coração martelava em meu peito, senti que meu corpo tremia, eu ansiava pelo momento que pudesse tê-la em meus braços.

O espartilho era de renda em dourado e vermelho a renda acompanhava a saia em camadas. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos elegantemente para trás em cachos que caiam sobre seu colo limpo a mostra pelo vestido. Sorri internamente o medalhão cairia como uma luva ali.

Estava com uma máscara em dourado, mas simples, sem muitos detalhes. Virou-se para Lovegood que parecia ter ido buscá-la no dormitório, sussurrou alguma coisa, a amiga deu de ombros e continuou a descer as escadas.

Olhou em minha direção antes de levantar a barra do vestido e voltar a subir as escadas, esperei um momento e a segui discretamente. Minha vontade era correr até ela, queria agarrá-la naqueles corredores vazios, mas manti a calma, esperei que abrisse a porta das escadas que levava a torre de astronomia e que subisse para depois segui-la.

Encostei-me à porta da sala, observando-a. A lua cheia lá fora banhava sua imagem, o castelo a nossa volta fez parecer como se estivéssemos em outro mundo, em outra época.

Ginevra era uma visão ali à minha frente, a mulher mais linda que já vira em toda vida. Respirei descompassadamente quando a sensação de deja vù tomou conta de mim. Em alguma outra época, eu e Ginevra já vivenciamos aquilo. Éramos o certo um para o outro. Ela não se virou para falar comigo.

"Achei que nunca chegaria perto." Sorri, meu coração pareceu parar, meu corpo se aqueceu, nunca imaginei que minha pele fria, meu coração de pedra, minha alma, poderiam parecer tão quentes, tão confortáveis. Uma frase simples, uma frase leve, dirigida a mim. Apenas a mim. Tirei o capuz e a máscara, não haveriam disfarces para ela. Para ela, eu seria eu mesmo.

Podia ser eu mesmo.

"Achei que nunca ficaria sozinha." Ela sorriu ao virar para mim, tirou a máscara, encostou-se a janela e cruzou os braços. Senti meu corpo tremer, queria mandar tudo para o alto e agarrá-la ali, naquele momento. Colocar para fora todo o sentimento reprimido.

"Houveram momentos em que estive sozinha ano passo e que você não fez nada." Ri com o comentário. Não me ariscaria a tanto. O castelo estava infestado de pessoas que poderiam nos ver e a situação ficaria ruim para mim, ou até mesmo para ela.

"Ginevra, você nunca respondeu minhas cartas..." Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Era arriscado de mais, Draco, eles viam as cartas que você me mandava, eu sabia que eram suas por mais que não as assinasse, pelo simples fato de que os primeiro bilhetes que me mandou, você fez questão de assinar seu nome. Ron mandou Hermione descobrir quem as mandava para mim. Queimei os bilhetes para que eles não desconfiassem, acabaram conseguindo pegar algumas cartas e depois me devolveram sem que conseguissem descobrir quem as mandava. A situação só piorou quando comecei a namorar com Harry. Você é realmente bom nisso, Malfoy." Desencostei da porta e me aproximei dela, sorrindo. Havia feito de tudo para que não houvesse como reparem. Nem aquela sangue-ruim da Granger havia descoberto, ela não devia ter pesquisado com afinco, talvez achasse que seria se meter de mais na vida de Ginevra.

Granger podia ser uma sangue-ruim, mas uma coisa eu admitia, ela tinha potencial, e isso me deixava nervoso. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de ela ser tão boa assim, ao menos, não deixaria que fosse melhor que eu, ela não poderia, pelo simples fato de que eu era um sangue-puro.

Nem ao menos Potter conseguiu descobrir, namorando com ela. Ginevra devia ter falado que não sabia quem era o remetente, mas que simplesmente ignorava as cartas, ou as jogava fora. Idiota. Eu sempre soube que ela guardava as cartas. Se não o fizesse, não estaria ali, vestida com o vestido que _eu_ lhe dera, esperando por _mim._

"Parece que, ao menos Granger, tem senso de liberdade individual." Comentei fazendo-a rir. Ginevra concordou comigo.

"Ela poderia ter descoberto, disse apenas que era problema meu, que não invadiria minha privacidade, mas para que tomasse cuidado." Respirei fundo e descruzei os braços, acabando com o espaço que havia entre nos dois, enlacei sua cintura firmemente, como havia esperado ela não fez objeção ao ato, apenas colocou os braços envolta do meu pescoço.

Sentia arrepios por todo corpo, ela era quente como fogo. O contato de nossa peles pareciam me queimar. Senti que ela também arrepiava. Tinha várias perguntas sobre tudo. Estava tão confuso com a situação. No fundo sabia que queria ficar com ela para sempre, queria mandar aquela guerra para o alto, gritar para todos se ferrarem e a toma-la para mim.

Senti meus lábios tremerem quando o rocei na maçã de seu rosto, o corpo dela amoleceu, mas a segurei firme.

"O que sente por mim, Malfoy?" Sussurrou, virei o rosto e olhei-a nos olhos. Não queria falar sobre as complicações que um relacionamento entre nos dois poderia ter, queria apenas concretizar o ato ali, queria apenas beijá-la, possuí-la para mim. Parei por um instante, queria amá-la, fazer esse sentimento, reprimido a tanto tempo, vir para superfície, um sentimento que pertencia e pertenceria somente a ela.

"Você sabe, Ginevra." Sussurrei em seu ouvido roucamente, estávamos abraçados, ela acariciava levemente minha nuca, enrolando meu cabelo em seus dedos.

"Eu te amo, Draco." Falou. Engoli em seco, voltei um pouco para trás para olhar seu rosto, olhar em seus olhos. Me deparei com a verdade e ela sorriu para mim, o sorriso mais perfeito que poderia existir em todo o universo. "Eu te amo, Draco." Repetiu.

Ela sabia da existência daquele Draco. Via um Draco que nem eu mesmo conhecia, um Draco que existia apenas para ela. Ginevra sabia quem eu realmente era, independentemente de status, de famílias, casas de escola, ou preconceitos.

Sorri da maneira mais verdadeira que pude, havia conseguido, a havia conquistado. Sabia que era verdade, haviam indícios do que ela sentia, mas não iria discutir nada com ela agora por que acabara de entender o que ela havia feito. Me ignorara a ponto de me deixar louco por ela, de me fazer apaixonar por ela, para poder ouvir que eu a amava quando ela confessasse para mim o que sentia.

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, abaixei o rosto para que nossas testas ficassem juntas, beijei levemente a ponta de seu nariz, e deixei meus lábios roçarem por todo seu rosto, sentindo sua pele.

"Eu te amo, Ginevra." Sussurrei, parando em seus lábios, para depois captura-los docemente. Sentia que meu corpo tremia com isso, eu queria puxa-la e aprofundar o beijo de forma árdua. Matar toda aquela vontade que sentia de seu toque, mas me contive.

Com_ ela_, eu me conteria, por que deveria apreciá-la, sentir cada centímetro de seu corpo, cada milímetro de sua pele, cada pequena sensação que tivesse.

Ela retribuiu o beijo ao meu ritmo, parecia fazer o mesmo. A música que começara a tocar no salão principal podia ser ouvida em cada cômodo do castelo fez Ginny sorrir e parar o beijo. Dei um leve riso pelo nariz.

"Teremos apenas essa noite?"

"Não meu amor..." Sussurrei sorrindo. Sabia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo e mais do que tudo, sabia que ela entendia o que significava nos dois juntos. Mas não deixaria que estragasse nossa noite. Poderia ser um covarde, mentiroso, mas o amor fora colocado em meu caminho, e por mais que nossos ideais fossem diferentes, por mais que estivéssemos em meio à uma guerra e em lados opostos, eu lutaria por ela. "Teremos essa noite eternamente."

"Draco..." Ela sussurrou se agarrando a mim, a abracei com força. "Me responda sem metáforas, será só por essa noite?" Abaixei o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos.

"O quão longe você está disposta a ir? O quanto você quer lutar por nós?" Perguntei, vi-a morder levemente o lábio inferior. Seria apenas aquela noite, ou apenas durante aquele ano. Sabia que nosso relacionamento estava fadado a acabar, nunca deveria acontecer. Mas não poderia deixar a oportunidade passar, a oportunidade de ser feliz ao menos uma vez na vida.

"Até o fim da minha vida." Respondeu, balancei a cabeça e sorri, assentindo.

"Então será até o fim de nossas vidas, Ginevra." Ela riu, balançando a cabeça, me soltou, andou até a janela mais próxima da que estávamos.

"Não podemos, nunca permitiram." Fechei os olhos, cerrei os punhos. Seriamos cassados se fugíssemos, talvez do lado dela eles aceitassem, talvez eu tivesse que pagar meus pecados, pecados que _os dela_ achavam que existiam_._ Mas seria arriscado de mais. Arriscado para mim, para minha família. O Lord das Trevas poderia descontar em Ginevra, iriam descontar na família dela de alguma forma.

"Ginevra..." Murmurei, aproximando-me novamente, segurei sua mão entre as minhas, não queria tê-las longe, não quando o tempo era tão pouco. "Vamos levar isso até quando pudermos esconder. Se os deuses quiserem, essa guerra acaba logo e poderemos ficar juntos."

"Enquanto _precisarmos_ esconder, Draco?" Perguntou, consegui entender bem quando ela frisou o precisarmos, ri internamente, hoje, naquele momento, com o que sentia por ela, falaria que sim. Enquanto a visse sã e salva na minha frente, falaria que sim. Faria _tudo_ para protegê-la, mas se mesmo depois de tudo, percebesse que nosso relacionamento era perigoso para ela, continuaria escondendo.

"Enquanto precisarmos esconder, Ginevra." Concordei, a envolvi novamente em meus braços, beijei levemente o topo de sua cabeça. "Esqueça sobre isso, Ginny, não pense no futuro, tente viver o presente, temos esse ano juntos, vamos viver cada dia dele." Senti que ela concordava, respirei fundo deixando para trás todas as preocupações, todas as dúvidas de quem eu era ao lado dela, alguém que o mundo não entenderia. Tentei não pensar em como faria para mantê-la comigo, apenas baixei novamente o rosto beijando-a.

No fundo de minha alma sabia que faria de tudo para mantê-la segura, mas perto de mim, ao meu alcance, por que apenas ao lado dela, podia ser eu mesmo.


End file.
